SINS
by Dolphin-Chan
Summary: Ed es un homunculo, Pride del juego chino BBI, el sigue las ordenes de su hermano mayor Envy, que sucederia si los seres queridos de Ed lo vuelven a ver pero como un Homunculo?
1. Chapter 1

Oh este es mi segundo fic en FMA, este fic se lo dedico a Ekhary, quien es una gran fan de Pride o.o y la verdad no se si vaya a leer este fic el cual esta horrible pero igual este es por ti Ekhary! Ok me surgió esta idea cuando estaba jugando el BBI y la verdad no se si será un oneshot o si serán varios capítulos, todo dependerá de si me llega mas inspiración o no, y tampoco se si será Yaoi o no XDD bueno pues aquí esta el fic

**Disclaimers**.- FMA no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa; y el juego Blue Bird's Illusion es de Neoland OceanX.

**SINS**

No sabia que pasaba, por mas que quería abrir mis ojos solo había oscuridad, nada de luz, no sabia donde estaba, ni quien era, no sabia nada….. Porque no sabia nada? Solo podía escuchar como se quebraban ventanas, de pronto la oscuridad desapareció, y pude ver sombras, esas sombras me decían "Ed" Ed? Ese era mi nombre? De pronto las sombras se vieron remplazadas por un extraño ser, no podía verlo bien, mis ojos lo veían todo borroso

- ey, Te ves pálido O-chibisan- esa voz me paresia familiar pero no podía recordarla, finalmente pude ver mejor, era un extraño sujeto, O-chibisan? La verdad ya no sabia nada.

- Envy, no lo molestes, ahora el será tu hermano, su nombre será Pride- no podía ver a quien estaba hablando, estaba oculto en las sombras.

- Oi, escuchaste eso O-chibisan? Tendrás que obedecerme ya que soy tu hermano mayor- no entendía nada, acaso el era mi hermano? Bueno eso era lo que había dicho.

Paso el tiempo y yo seguía sin saber que pasaba, Envy que era el nombre de mi hermano me llamaba Pride, así que supuse que ese era mi nombre, algunas veces Envy solía llamarme O-chibisan, aunque no entendía porque, nunca había podido ver a ese hombre que estaba en la oscuridad, pero Envy siempre me decía lo mismo "no preguntes solo hay que obedecer lo que el diga" no sabia la razón, pero pensé que si Envy decía que había que obedecerle, debería de hacerlo.

- ey Pride, vamos a divertirnos con los estupidos humanos!- mire a Envy un momento, aunque eso paresia una propuesta "ir a divertirse" para mi eso era una orden, así que sin decir nada seguí a Envy, llegamos a una ciudad la cual me resulto familiar, no sabia porque, pero paresia que la conocía bien, me percate que los humanos nos veían de forma extraña, tal vez eran por nuestras ropas tan llamativas, Envy y yo vestíamos de una forma parecida, una camisa realmente pequeña, ambos de negro, algo que si nos distinguía bien era que yo llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color, mientras que Envy llevaba una especie de falda.

- me esta cansando esto y a ti O-chibisan? Anda di algo!- dijo Envy quien paresia aburrido.

- me da lo mismo- dije finalmente, cada ves que Envy me llamaba "O-chibisan" esperaba que yo le dijera algo, pero jamás le contestaba nada, solo seguía sus ordenes.

- arrrg bueno iré a pasear por ahí- cuando Envy se fue, decidí hacer lo mismo, no tenia idea de adonde iba, pero no importaba mucho, a pesar de que ya tenia un mes de estar con Envy, seguía sin recordar nada, seguro que pasaron varias cosas antes de que conociera a Envy, pero no las recordaba, bueno supongo que si no recordaba era porque no era importante.

De tanto caminar no me di cuenta que ahora estaba frente a un edificio, era como si supiera exactamente por donde ir para llegar a el, algo me decía que entrara pero no sabia que era, aunque la orden de Envy fue "ir a divertirse con los humanos" ya sabia algo, que para Envy esa expresión significaba hacerlos sufrir, sufrimiento, la verdad es que no podía sentir eso, no podía sentir nada, me habían dicho que era un Homúnculo, que los homúnculos no sentían, así que no le prestaba atención a lo que los humanos sentían. Finalmente entre al edificio, quizás debía hacerlos sufrir, para divertirme, como solía decir Envy, fui sigiloso y nadie me vio, recorrí el lugar y estaba seguro de que lo conocía a la perfección, fue cuando vi una puerta a lo lejos al final de un pasillo, ese pasillo…. Me daba la impresión que había recorrido antes ese pasillo, así que camine por el, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que un humano tropezó conmigo, ese humano traía muchos libros así que no me había visto antes.

- oh lo siento mucho!- a decir verdad, no era humano, sino humana, usaba unos lentes y paresia muy arrepentida de haber chocado conmigo, ella se agacho para recoger toda la pila de libros que tenia – discúlpeme no fue mi intenci…- vi que la humana soltaba todos los libros al verme, paresia sorprendida, entonces las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

- Oi! Pride! Vamonos de aquí ya!- me di la vuelta al ver que Envy había entrado a la fuerza al edificio causando que las alarmas de seguridad sonaran, sin mas lo seguí dejando atrás a la humana.

**HAWKEYE POV'S**

Corrí tan rápido como pude al escuchar la alarma en el cuartel, no sabia quien había sido lo suficientemente estupido como para entrar al cuartel accionando las alarmas, Ok quizás no era tan estupido ya que había logrado escapar, fue cuando vi a Sciezska-san en el lugar de los hechos.

-Sciezska-san? Que paso?- ella paresia en transe, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma, por lo visto había tirado todos los libros que traía consigo.

- TENIENTE!- vi como El Coronel corría también, al parecer no era muy común que la alarma del cuartel sonara y el coronel se había preocupado, eso o solo buscaba un pretexto para no hacer su trabajo de escritorio.

- señor! Al parecer quien quiera que aya entrado, se ah marchado- hacia apenas unos minutos de que Sciezska-san había salido de la oficina del coronel no sin antes darle los nuevos informes que se le habían solicitado, apenas salio y sonaron las alarmas, recorrí el pasillo pero vi a Sciezska-san parada sin moverse así que me había detenido.

-Sciezska! Viste a alguien pasar por aquí?- al parecer las fuertes palabras del coronel sacaron a Sciezska de su transe.

- si, ….era ….. Edward-san! – dijo apunto del colapso nervioso.

- eso no es posible, Edward-kun…. Murió hace un mes- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro, a todos nos había afectado la muerte de Edward-kun, por lo que nadie hablaba de el en el cuartel.

**PRIDE POV'S**

Cuando nos alejamos de aquel edificio Envy me dio un buen puñetazo en la cara, no sentí dolor, pero un hilo de sangre salio de mi boca.

- eres un estupido! De momento no podemos acercarnos a los militares, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer!- grito enfadado Envy, al parecer le había desobedecido, aunque no estaba seguro de que, igual entendí lo ultimo que dijo como una nueva orden, no volverme a acercar a aquel edificio, la verdad era que no me gustaba recibir ordenes, pero las ordenes de Envy siempre las seguía al pie de la letra, quizás porque era mi hermano mayor, o tal vez porque Envy fue lo primer que vi hace un mes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok es todo el fic, mm esta algo corto, pero tenia esta idea desde hacia ya 2 días así que sentí la necesidad de escribirla en un fic, como dije antes, no se si lo vaya a continuar, no se si será yaoi, y no se si Ekhary lo vaya a leer XDDD jeje es mas divertido leerlo con la canción de "Moments" de Ayumi Hamasaki, bueno espero que me digan algo, lo que sea! Incluso amenazas de muerte para que nunca mas escriba, también criticas constructivas, cualquier cosa! XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Oh muchísimas gracias a todos por sus Reviews ToT me han hecho muy feliz! uu lamento decepcionar a algunos, pero el fic no será yaoi, y no creo poner alguna pareja, se que algunos querían yaoi, pero es que jamás eh escrito un yaoi y no quisiera arruinar (si es que se puede) mas esta historia uu O.o bueno al menos decidí continuarlo XDD no me maten please ToT bueno el fic va dedicado a Ekhary.

**Disclaimers.-** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa; el juego de Blue Bird's Illusion le pertenece a Neoland OceanX.

**SINS**

**Chapter 2.- **

**PRIDE POV'S**

Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía volver a aquel edificio, pero si algo sabia bien, era que no debía desobedecer ordenes.

- estas muy callado O-chibisan, bueno mas de lo normal- definitivamente a Envy le divertía llamarme así, pero no le di importancia al hecho de preguntarle o no porque me llamaba "O-chibisan"

De pronto de las sombras apareció una mujer, homúnculo, aun no entiendo pero pudo diferenciar completamente a un humano de un homúnculo.

- Envy, supe que llamaste mucho la atención en Central je, oh así que el niño de acero es ahora un homúnculo- dijo la mujer al verme, niño de acero? Cada vez todo era más confuso para mí.

- que va, a pesar de ser un homúnculo sigue siendo un enano, y lo de Central la culpa la tubo Pride- ahora la mujer se acerco a mi y me vio un momento.

- así que….eres Pride, yo soy Lust- Lust? Ese nombre…. Me era tan familiar.

- Oi! Lust es mayor que tu así que también debes obedecerle, entendiste O-chibisan?- bueno supongo que yo por ser el menor debía acatar las ordenes de los homúnculos con mayor experiencia, aunque no me gustaba la idea de que me dieran ordenes.

**ROY POV'S**

- no seguramente lo confundiste- le dije a Sciezska, era imposible que hubiera visto a FullMetal, seguramente vio a alguien que se le paresia y ya.

- no! Enserio! Era Edward-san!- grito Sciezska llorando y se desmayo.

- párese que sufrió un gran impacto, llamare a los paramédicos- mientras vi a Hawkeye llamar a los paramédicos, me quede pensando en lo que Sciezska habia dicho, no, era imposible.

Llegaron los paramédicos y se llevaron a Sciezska, ahora si me sentía mal, nadie hablaba sobre FullMetal en el cuartel, todos recordaban el día de su muerte, y ahora Sciezska hablo de el, me párese que leer tanto hace daño, FullMetal estaba muerto, y los muertos no pueden volver a la vida, amenos que…

- Teniente! Prepare todo, iremos a Rizembul ahora mismo- ordene, la verdad no creí que Alphonse hubiera intentado revivir a su hermano, pero solo para cerciorarme lo mejor era ir a verle.

**ALPHONSE POV'S**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que recibí una llamada del Taisa, me había dicho que vendría a Rizembul, hacia ya un mes que no lo veía, desde aquel día…. Ese día en el que recupere mi cuerpo y me dispuse a vivir nuevamente en Rizembul.

- AL! Vienen llegando el coronel Mustang y Riza-san- Winry venia bajando las escaleras al verlos desde el balcón.

Inmediatamente les abrí la puerta – bienvenidos- dije al verlos.

- hola Alphonse-kun, Winry-san- saludo amablemente la teniente, mientras ella y Winry platicaban cosas sobre chicas.

- je, aun me cuesta trabajo verte con esa apariencia- dijo el Coronel, si el me conoció siendo una armadura, pero ahora, gracias a mi hermano tenia mi cuerpo otra ves, mi cabello era largo, me gustaba vestir igual que mi hermano solía hacerlo.

- bueno vayamos al grano, eh venido porque hace 2 días hubo unos sujetos que se infiltraron en el cuartel accionando las alarmas- me extrañaba que el coronel viajara desde Central hasta Rizembul solo para decir eso.

- coronel, usted sabe que yo jamás eh formado parte de los militares, así que realmente esos asuntos no me conciernen- era duro, pero no quería saber nada mas acerca de los militares, además era verdad, yo jamás había formado parte de los militares, solo mi hermano era el que lo había estado.

- lose, pero no te estoy diciendo que investigues, lo que ocurre, es que Sciezska dice que el que entro al cuartel era….. FullMetal- me sorprendí de lo que me había dicho el Taisa, pero eso no podía ser, mi hermano había muerto.

- quizás lo confundieron- esa era la razón mas obvia, el Coronel solo negó con la cabeza

- pero es que es imposible que los muertos vuelvan a la vida- exclame un poco alterado, de algo estaba seguro quien quiera que aya sido el que entro al cuartel no pudo haber sido mi hermano.

- es por eso que estoy aquí, Alphonse no as intentado….-

- no- no tenia que esperar a que el Coronel tuviera que terminar su frase, por mas que extrañara a mi hermano, sabia que no podría revivirlo –Coronel, no estoy tan tonto como para intentar nuevamente una transmutación humana, y se que mi hermano tampoco lo hubiese querido, después de todo, el dio su vida para traer mi cuerpo de vuelta- no, definitivamente no lo volvería a intentar y hacer que el trabajo de mi hermano no hubiera valido la pena.

- ya veo, entonces me retiro- dijo el Coronel y se fue seguido por la teniente Hawkeye.

Transcurrieron dos semanas, lo que hable con el Coronel no se lo había querido contar a nadie, en especial a Winry, quien fue una de las personas que mas sufrió por la muerte de mi hermano. No había novedades, nada, al parecer todo para mí ahora era tener una vida tranquila, pero hubiera querido que mi hermano también estuviera aquí.

- Al, necesito ayuda, la abuela me ah pedido que limpie toda la casa pero estoy muy ocupada limpiando el taller, podrías ayudarme con la sala?- dijo Winry quien tenia algunas cajas con productos de limpieza, era muy duro limpiar ese taller, ya que siempre estaba sucio de aceite y otras cosas.

- claro, no te preocupes yo me encargo- le dedique una sonrisa y ella bajo al taller, realmente la sala estaba limpia, solo debía limpiar unos muebles que había por ahí, habían varios libros, la mayoría de Automail, fue cuando en mi descuido tire un libro que no tenia nombre, la pasta era color café caoba, sentí curiosidad y lo abrí, eran fotos, en algunas salíamos Winry, mi hermano y yo cuando éramos niños, en otras salía mi mama con los papas de Winry, paresia que nuestra infancia estaba en ese libro, venían todas las fotos que teníamos desde que nacimos, incluso encontré una donde mi hermano y yo estábamos en casa de Hughes-san en la fiesta de mi hermano en la cual también estaba Nina, al parecer este libro era de mi hermano y lo había dejado aquí, en otras fotos salía mi hermano jugando con Elisya…. Cerré el libro de golpe, tantas imágenes habían provocado que un par de lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, por más que quería olvidar lo que había pasado, no podía.

FLASH BACK

- hermano, estas seguro?- pregunte con algo de miedo.

- no te preocupes Al, esta ves, no fallare, te lo prometo!- mi hermano se escuchaba muy seguro de si mismo, eso me daba animo de seguir.

- esta bien, pero dime hermano, que piensas ofrecer como intercambio equivalente para traer mi cuerpo de vuelta?- lo mejor era preguntárselo, pero mi hermano se puso triste un instarte para luego mirarme otra ves con esa seguridad que le caracterizaba.

- Oh no te preocupes, es un buen cambio, ahora necesito que me prometas algo Al- esta ves el tono de voz de mi hermano sonaba muy serio – prométeme que no aras otra transmutación humana, no quiero que vayas a perder tu cuerpo otra ves- me extraño que mi hermano me pidiera eso, así que supuse que era para que yo no cometiera otra tontería.

- eh? Claro, te lo prometo-

- bien, entonces comenzaré!- dijo apoyando sus manos en el enorme circulo de transmutación, de pronto todo comenzó a brillar, igual que el día en el que habíamos intentado revivir a mama, cuando la luz desapareció y abrí mis ojos, pude ver mis manos, no lo podía creer, había resultado, mi hermano lo había logrado, no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando me gire a ver a mi hermano mi sonrisa desapareció, ahí estaba el, tirado en el piso, me asuste y corrí en su dirección, pensé que sus energías se habían terminado y que solo había sufrido un desmayo, pero no era así, cuando lo tome entre mis brazos me di cuenta que no respiraba, no se movía, ni hacia gestos de dolor, solo estaba inmóvil con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- hermano, hermano? Hermano! HERMANO!- nada, no me respondió, grite varias veces como si con eso fuera despertar, lo zarandee un poco, nada, quería que se levantara, pero nada paso, mis lagrimas no podían dejar de caer.

Al día siguiente todos se enteraron de la muerte de mi hermano, era el funeral, la alegría de aquellos que me vieron con mi cuerpo no duro mucho ya que todos apreciaban a mi hermano, Winry no dejo de llorar en ningún momento, y no dejaba de decirle cosas a mi hermano como "tonto, porque te fuiste?" y cosas así, de alguna manera me sentía culpable, pero sabia que mi hermano no quería que yo me sintiese así, por un breve instante pensé que quizás podría traerlo de vuelta, pero pronto desistí de esa idea, recordé que le había hecho la promesa a mi hermano, mucha gente fue al funeral, ahí se encontraban los militares, también se encontraban Rick y Leo de Ishbal, así como Clara-san conocida como Psiren, también gente de Rush Valley, nuestra Sensei también estuvo presente, y por mas que intento disimular pude ver que también lloraba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Definitivamente recordar esos sucesos me hacían sentir mal, así que guarde aquel libro y seguí limpiando la sala.

**PRIDE POV'S**

Últimamente no hacia nada, no había recibido una orden desde que apareció Lust, ahora entendía cada ves que Envy me decía que estaba aburrido.

- Pride, tenemos trabajo que hacer, vamonos- mire a Lust quien me hablaba, inmediatamente le seguí, genial, al menos ya había algo que hacer.

- que trabajo es?- le pregunte y Lust solo sonrió maliciosamente.

- nos han ordenado buscar a otra persona para pueda crear la piedra filosofal- dijo simplemente, piedra filosofal? Otra persona?

- ah como en los viejos tiempos no lo crees a si O-chibisan?- vi que Envy apareció de la nada, bueno como yo no tenia mucho tiempo de estar ahí no comprendía "los viejos tiempos" a los que el se refería.

- je, es verdad, solo espero que esta ves si resulte y el alquimista no muera- dijo Lust, eso quería decir que antes una persona era la encargada de crear la piedra pero había muerto?

- Oh pues que podíamos esperar de ese enano, ja tu que piensas Pride- me pregunto Envy, no tenia mucho que opinar, no conocí a ese "enano" así que no sabia bien que decir.

- los humanos son frágiles- dije finalmente, era la verdad, en varias ocasiones vi como Envy se divertía matándolos, sangraban con mucha facilidad.

- si, si, son frágiles y estupidos, y dime Lust, sabes a que alquimista estupido usaremos esta ves?- pregunto Envy, se ve que en verdad odiaba a los humanos, bueno tenia razón, eran unas criaturas estupidas y frágiles.

- Si, je tu lo conoces- dijo mirándome, yo lo conocía? Yo nunca había visto a un alquimista – su nombre es ….. Alphonse Elric- dijo Lust con una sonrisa, Envy soltó una carcajada, Alphonse?

- se equivoca Lust, yo no conozco a ningún Alphonse- era verdad, no le conocía, pero el hecho de escuchar ese nombre y pensar en que el se encargaría de crear la piedra me hizo sentir…. Culpable? No, los homúnculos no tenemos sentimientos, eso me lo había dicho Envy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XDD bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, es un poquito mas largo que el anterior, espero que les aya gustado, oh por si alguien no entendió, este fic mezcla cosas del Anime, con el Manga, con el juego BBI, y obvio con mi imaginación, no tiene mucho del manga ya que por mas que lo leo no entiendo mucho ya que esta en ingles y pues los que me conocen saben que soy un asco en el idioma XDD bueno ahora a contestar los Reviews que me hacen tan feliz nn

**Kitsuky-san**.- oh muchas gracias nn soy feliz de que te guste, espero este capi también haya sido de tu agrado, si hay muy poquitos fics de BBI uu es una lastima, por eso mismo quise escribir uno, jeje y pues como has visto, no será yaoi.

**darky-kun**.- jaja si yo también babeo por Pride, una amiga me traumo con el jeje, uu oh lo lamento pero a fin de cuentas no será yaoi no creo ser buena en ese genero, quizás un día lo intentare, OwO no me pegues! (Corre para evitar que le peguen)

**hanasaki**.- jeje pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero te aya gustado, ToT oh de veras lo siento, no será Yaoi, (se siente culpable por no hacerlo yaoi) pero espero igual sigas leyendo uu o.o veo que te gusta el Elricest, XDD yo o me muero por ninguna pareja yaoi en especial, pero en la parte donde cuento la muerte de Ed, la puedes interpretar como Elricest, créeme lo escribí escuchando la canción de Bratja y párese un Elricest XDD

**beautifly92**.- bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero te haya gustado y sigas leyendo.

**kayter**.- OwO (se siente esclavizada) OMG todo por las galletitas! ToT oh me siento honrada de que hayas leído mi fic chafa! ToT o.o como no quiero desatar tu ira mejor actualizare seguido XDDD

**Ekhary**.- wiii lo leíste! (Abraza a Ekhary) OMG claro que te lo dedico! Tu me traumaste con Pride XDD jajaja WTF no mueras! Luego a quien le dedicare el fic? XDDD que bueno que te guste la idea, oh por supuesto que le deje los pantalones a Pride, lo prefiero asi que con la faldilla esa jajaja, y lo de sin sentimientos jajaja lo puse así porque así es como tu le diste la personalidad en GH jajaja sip, Envy es malvado, por eso es tan genial jaja, no olvides que eres mi sensei y prometiste ayudarme! espero que te guste este capi, últimamente parece que me esta atacando la inspiración XDDD

**RockbellWinry**.- pues aquí tienes el segundo capi, espero que te guste nn en el ya explique la muerte de Ed, en el juego muere de una forma muy diferente, y si hubiera puesto la muerte que tubo en el juego gran parte de la historia se perdería, así que mejor lo puse así.

**Hount-Walf**.- OMG jaja soy Jefa jajaja, bueno pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste, no te alarmes, eh decidido que no será yaoi, WTF que buena forma de hacerme actualizar jaja bueno en caso de que no actualice seguido te daré una ayudadita, soy de México jeje ahora solo te falta descubrir mi estado, ciudad, dirección, jajaja, muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

**Puroppu**.- tus exigencias son ordenes jajaja, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, vaya jaja así que existen los derechos de los lectores y yo ni cuenta? Jaja cada día se aprende algo nuevo.

**Alia.Asakura**.- si a mí también me llamo la atención Pride por lo mismo, que bueno que te guste mi fic, jeje no suelo escribir fics de Angst pero siempre hay una primera vez, si bien eh decidido que el fic no será yaoi pero en varias partes del fic se pueden interpretar como Shounen-ai dependiendo de la persona que lea, espero te aya gustado este capi.

**Yoko-chan /Edo/**.- nn me siento feliz de que te guste mi manera de escribir ;o; espero que te guste este capi, y pues ya decidí no hacerlo yaoi, sip yo también prefiero el EdxWin, EDXWIN RULZ! XDD ejem, wii ahora nadie me dirá nada malo porque si lo hacen se las verán con tu bate de baseball.

**Dark Zeldalink**.- que bueno que te guste nn espero también te aya gustado este capi, ya te agregue a mi msn, espero ayas podido jugar el BBI que esta muy padre

**Revenge**.- me alegra que te guste mi fic ;o; (Dolphin es feliz) un PridexEnvy? Pues eh decidido que el fic no será yaoi, pero Pride obedecerá mucho a Envy y en varias situaciones se puede llegar a confundir eso con Shounen-ai XDDD O.o pues descargue el juego por emule y ya nn

**SanNeechan**.- waa que bueno que te aya gustado nOn espero también te guste este capi, jeje si a mí también me pasa que cuando estoy aburrida me pongo a leer, y una ves que empiezo nadie me quita del PC XDD despreocúpate que eh decidido no hacerlo yaoi uu no soy buena en el genero XDD

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor no me arrojen piedras! ;o; Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Waa muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ToT la verdad no esperaba recibir tantos, bueno pues antes de nada déjenme advertir que este capi tiene algunos spoliers del chapter 54 del manga y también las anotaciones del final, advertidos están. El fic esta dedicado a Ekhary.

**Disclaimers**.- Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son de Hiromu Arakawa; el juego de Blue Bird's Illusion le pertenece a Neoland OceanX

**SINS**

**Chapter 3**

**LUST POV'S**

Parecía que la vida era muy irónica, ahora debíamos usar a otro alquimista, y ese alquimista seria Alphonse Elric, mire a Pride un momento, es verdad, el no recuerda su pasado, cuando era humano… y supongo que así es mejor.

- y bien Lust? Sabes donde esta el hermanito pequeño?- sonreí, y mire a Envy.

- en Rizembul, pero solo tu iras- ahora la cara de envy mostraba una mueca de inconformidad.

- solo yo? Y que ay de ti y del O-chibisan?-

- "esa persona" me ah dicho que nadie puede ver a Pride, al menos aun no- no nos podíamos arriesgar a que alguien le viera.

- y que are mientras Lust?- me pregunto Pride, lo mire y sonreí, aunque parecía ser el niño de acero, era totalmente distinto, su mirada era lo mas diferente.

- tu vendrás conmigo, iremos a ver a Wrath- dije finalmente.

- Hn, siempre me toca hacer el trabajo sucio- se quejo Envy – pero bueno, escucha Pride, como dijo Lust, no te deben de ver, si alguien llega a verte…. Mátalo- era un buen consejo, Pride solo asintió con la cabeza, era tiempo de partir.

**PRIDE POV'S**

Lust y yo nos dirigíamos a aquel edificio, el edificio donde había estado antes, al cual Envy me había prohibido entrar, seguramente ahí se encontraba Wrath, me detuve un instante al recordar lo que Envy me había dicho "no podemos acercarnos a los militares, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer!"

- que pasa?- pregunto Lust al ver que yo no avanzaba.

- Envy me prohibió entrar aquí-

- ya veo, me alegra que cumplas con las ordenes al pie de la letra, pero ahora si puedes pasar, si Envy dice algo le diré que yo te dije que entraras- me pareció bien, después de todo también debía obedecer a Lust.

Entramos al edificio, para evitar que nos vieran Lust y yo usábamos unas capas, pasamos cerca del pasillo que había visto antes, me quede mirando ese pasillo, volví a sentir la sensación de caminar por ahí y llegar a la puerta que se encontraba al fondo, pero antes de realizar cualquier movimiento Lust puso su mano en mi hombro dándome a entender que ese no era el camino.

- alto! Quienes son ustedes 2?- un humano nos había visto, no podía vernos las caras por las capas, pero aun así Lust se acerco a el dispuesta a matarlo, aquel humano saco una pistola, di unos pasos atrás y choque con alguien, me di la vuelta y me encontré con otro humano.

-…….. Edward?- dijo el humano, cuando logro verme la cara, Edward? Ed? Cuando me crearon recuerdo que había escuchado ese nombre – no…. No puede ser- aquel humano tiro su cigarro al suelo cuando me vio mejor, que debía hacer? "si alguien llega a verte…. Mátalo" esas habían sido las palabras de Envy, así que pronto hice aparecer en mi mano una Hoz y ataque al humano, el había logrado moverse, no lo había matado, pero si le había hecho un buen corte, sangraba mucho, estaba ahí tirado en el piso, tome una ves mas mi hoz dispuesto a matarlo, pero de pronto una explosión me hizo retroceder, mi capa se hizo cenizas por lo que me la quite.

- HAVOC! Te encuentras bien?- vi como un humano se acercaba al que yo había herido, havoc…. Havoc….. Havoc?

- es…. Es Edward!- dijo el humano que se estaba desangrando, el otro humano me miro, rayos, quizás había sido mala idea el que me hubiera quitado la capa, ahora cualquiera podría verme.

- no… no lo puedo creer- mire al humano un momento, su cabello era negro y corto, me parecía muy familiar, en eso pude sentir como Lust me jalaba del brazo y me sacaba de ahí.

-maldición, eso ah estado cerca, porque no lo mataste?- dijo Lust, porque no lo mate? No lo se, tenia la oportunidad de matarlo, pero porque no lo había hecho?

**ROY POV'S**

- pronto llamen a los médicos!- pronto llegaron los paramédicos del cuartel y se llevaron a Havoc directo al hospital, que diablos estaba pasando? Acaso lo habría imaginado todo? No, no lo había imaginado, ese era FullMetal.

- que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto el Fuhrer al llegar.

- señor! Hirieron al teniente havoc!- dije haciendo el saludo militar.

- que? Quien ah sido?- pregunto al ver como esa parte del cuartel estaba hecha un desastre.

- …… FullMetal, fue el señor-

- eso es imposible coronel Mustang, el murió hace ya casi 2 meses- supuse que no me creería, pero era el, yo mismo lo había visto.

- es verdad señor, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos-

- Coronel Mustang, probablemente lo alucino, ahora averigüe quien ah entrado al cuartel, es una orden-

- si señor!- hice nuevamente el saludo militar, nadie me creería, bueno solo Havoc y Sciezska quienes anteriormente ya lo habían visto; el Fuhrer se fue alejando, averiguar quien había entrado al cuartel? Claro que lo haría, oh mejor dicho porque entraron al cuartel, uno era FullMetal, pero quien era la otra persona? Esto parecía un rompecabezas y muchas piezas no encajaban.

**ALPHONSE POV'S**

Se estaba haciendo de noche, Winry y yo por fin habíamos terminado de limpiar toda la casa, estaba algo cansado, y a pesar de que aun era temprano decidí irme a dormir, llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta entonces escuche ruidos.

-quien esta ahí?- que pregunta tan mas tonta.

- Oi! Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos!- era el, ese maldito homúnculo.

- Envy!- cerré mis puños con fuerza, Envy siempre nos hacia la vida miserable a mi hermano y a mi.

- Oh así es como tratas a los invitados?- dijo Envy con descaro- bueno que te parece si vamos al grano? Queremos que crees la piedra filosofal-

- Ja! Que buena broma, que te hace pensar que lo are?-

- Oh bueno no es que me importe, pero si quieres salvar a tu hermano esa es la única forma- salvar a mi hermano?

- mi hermano esta muerto-

- quizás, pero su alma sigue en este mundo-

- su alma? Que quieres decir!- acaso mi hermano no podía descansar en paz?

- creo que sabes a que me refiero, si creas la piedra podrás recuperar el alma de tu hermano, y de paso nosotros nos quedamos con la piedra y todos contentos- antes de poder decir algo Envy salto por la ventana y se fue, que quería decir?

- Al? Estas dormido?- pregunto Winry tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

- ….no, que pasa Winry?-

- tienes una llamada, es del Coronel Mustang- el Taisa? Tenía un extraño presentimiento, Salí de la habitación y conteste el teléfono.

- Si? Taisa?-

- Alphonse, es urgente que vengas a Central- ir a Central?

- que a pasado Taisa?-

- Havoc fue atacado en el cuartel- que Havoc? Y atacado en el mismo Cuartel?

- cielos, espero que el teniente Havoc se recupere, pero Taisa, ya le había dicho, yo no soy parte de los militares-

- fue FullMetal, yo lo vi- me sorprendí al escuchar eso, una cosa era que Sciezska lo hubiera imaginado, pero que ahora también lo imaginara el Taisa? Además la visita inesperada de Envy, acaso todo esto estaba relacionado?

- esta bien, mañana por la mañana tomare el tren, y Taisa, aun guardan en la biblioteca los archivos que Sciezska redacto de la primera sección?-

- si, aunque no entiendo para que preguntas-

- necesito algunos apuntes que se redactaron, los de Tim Marco- lo había decidido, si todo esto estaba relacionado, no permitiría que continuara, usaría los mismos apuntes que uso mi hermano… y crearía la Piedra Filosofal.

**PRIDE POV'S**

Lust me llevo a una ciudad subterránea, era increíble que este lugar existiera debajo de Central.

- hicieron mucho escándalo- dijo otro homúnculo, el cual tenia un parche en su ojo derecho- no será fácil convencer a Mustang de lo contrario a lo que vio-

- lose, pero ese es tu trabajo, después de todo tu eres el Fuhrer-

- no importa, después de todo nuestros planes están saliendo tal y como queríamos- no podía ver al que hablaba, era ese hombre otra vez, estaba en la oscuridad y no podía verlo bien.

- Pride, el es Father, el es el que ah creado a los homúnculos, sus palabras son ordenes, no lo olvides- dijo Lust, mire al hombre que se encontraba en las sombras, el creador de los homúnculos, el hombre que me había creado.

**WINRY POV'S**

Espere a que Al colgara el teléfono, y una ves que lo hizo me acerque a el.

- bien, dilo, algo te pasa- dije acusadoramente.

- eh? A que te refieres Winry?- solo suspire, algo le preocupaba a Al, y no era bueno ocultándolo.

- no me quisiste decir porque vino el Coronel hace tiempo, y se que tampoco me dirás porque te hablo, así que dime, te iras?- de alguna forma siempre sentía cada vez que Ed y Al se iban, aunque ahora solo estuviera Al, podía percibir cuando se iría, y mi intuición me decía que nada bueno saldría de todo ello.

- iré mañana a Central, eso es todo-

- bien, en ese caso iré contigo- sabia que no me diría nada, ya estaba cansada de esperar, espere la ultima ves, en aquella ocasión, me puse a esperar el regreso de Ed y Al, y Ed no pudo volver, ya nunca mas volvería a esperar.

- pero Winry..-

-nada de peros, si no pasa nada malo entonces no le veo el problema, además quiero ir a ver a Riza-san- Al solo suspiro dándome a entender de que sabia que no podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

**AUTORA POV'S**

Eran las 4 de la mañana, Alphonse y Winry se habían ido a descansar ya que al día siguiente harían un viaje a Central, mientras en la vieja estación de trenes un hombre iba caminando tranquilamente.

- disculpe, sabe si el Taller Rockbell se encuentra al norte de Rizembul?- pregunto un hombre de cabello largo y dorado.

- si señor, solo vaya un poco mas al norte y podrá ver el taller- dijo una señorita que atendía en la estación de trenes.

Aquel hombre caminaba tranquilamente a la casa Rockbell, pero hizo una pequeña desviación, se quedo mirando lo que una vez fue una casa, estaba hecha cenizas, solo quedaban unos escombros, por lo que reitero su camino a la casa Rockbell, una vez que estuvo frente a ella comenzó a tocar la puerta.

- ya voy! Cielos a que persona se le ocurre tocar a estas horas- dijo la anciana Pinako mientras caminaba directo a la puerta – no lo puedo creer- dijo Pinako una vez que abrió la puerta.

- Pinako, me temo que no puedo encontrar mi casa- dijo el hombre un poco preocupado.

- Hoheinheim…- exclamo Pinako sin salir de su asombro.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Waa batalle para escribir este capi, la inspiración me abandono XDD se nota, espero que les aya gustado (aunque lo dudo) bueno primero quiero aclarar unas cosas que posiblemente no se entendieron, para los que an leído el manga sabrán que el malo de la historia por así decirlo es un hombre al que llaman Father, y que el Fuhrer en el Manga es Wrath, bien para los que ya leyeron el chapter 54 del Manga ya saben que Father y Hoheinheim no son la misma persona, se que Father significa Padre, pero se oye mas chido en ingles XDD bueno ahora a contestar los Reviews.

**RockbellWinry**.- que bueno que te guste, espero también te aya gustado este capi, pues no me gusta la forma en que muere Edo en el juego ToT se supone que también muere Al y Roy, pero no se no eh jugado ese final, te recomiendo mucho el juego, es muy vicioso XDD si en verdad lo lamento por las que aman el yaoi, pero decidí mejor no hacerlo yaoi.

**elric sisters**.- que bueno que les guste mi fic, si pobrecito Pride, ah y pues decidí no hacerlo Yaoi u-u lo siento, pero creo que no soy buena en el genero.

**Yoko-chan /Edo/**.- genial ya tengo una defensora XDD ojala también te aya gustado este capi, sii quise poner a Envy como un hermano mayor, y tengo unas cuantas sorpresitas guardadas para este fic.

**Puroppu**.- jajaja en ese caso mejor actualizo rápido XDD y me uno al sindicato! XD espero que te aya gustado este capi, jojojo descuida en el siguiente capi saldrá mas Roy.

**Hount-Walf**.- que bueno que te guste, ojala este capi también haya sido de tu agrado, OMG bueno la verdad si vivo un poquito lejos del DF o de Monterrey XDDD yo soy mas del Norte, a ver si adivinas jajaja, Ostras soy pésima en la geografía, ooh dame una pista, pero eres de México o de España! Creo O.o

**darky-kun**.- waa que bueno que sigas leyendo a pesar de que no es yaoi, eso me da animo para seguir, espero este capi te aya gustado (huye antes de que le den de latigazos)

**Hermi-Black**.- que bueno que te guste mi fic nOn espero que este capi también te guste, ya leí tu fic y esta muy padre! Jeje es bueno que cada ves aya más fics de Pride.

**reyco**.- que bueno que te guste el fic, nOn siii Edo disfrazado de chica, es genial cuando Mustang obliga a Ed en el juego a disfrazarse para atrapar a un asesino de mujeres XDD pues ya decidí que no lo aria yaoi u.u (LOSIENTO!) que si Pride no es Ed? Pues eso será algo que iré aclarando conforme avance el fic, y pues si efectivamente un homúnculo no tiene alma, pero no olvides que el fic tiene cosas del anime, del Manga, del juego y de mi extraña imaginación, y en el Manga un homúnculo no nace de transmutación humana, aunque ay sus excepciones, además si recuerdas, cuando Ed destruyo a Sloth es decir a pereza, como que ella por un instante era Trisha, igual todo esto lo iré aclarando poco a poco, espero sigas leyendo.

**Alia.Asakura**.- espero también te guste este capi, pues ya puse que Father fue el que creo a Pride, no se si eso era lo que te imaginabas jeje, quise ponerlo así porque en el Manga Father es el creador de los homúnculos.

**San-Neechan**.- que bueno que sigas leyendo nOn espero te aya gustado este capi, jeje si de la nada pensé que seria buena idea si usaban a Al, pues como ves Father es el creador de Pride, en el Manga Father es quien crea a los homúnculos, y en el juego se supone que también, pero en el juego Father es Hoheinheim, y en el Manga son 2 personas distintas, sip yo también lo siento por las yaoifanaticas.

**dark-andromeda**.- espero que te aya gustado este capi, jojojo la reacción de Alphonse al ver a su hermano la veras muy pronto.

**Lupi-chan**.- que bueno que te guste el fic, espero también te aya gustado este fic, OMG de veras lo siento! Pero ya decidí que no lo are yaoi (se siente culpable)

**kaname-c**.- espero también te guste este capi nOn si Pride es lo mejor aunque prefiero a Edo XDD siiii EdxWin Rulz! Ejem, adoro esa pareja, créeme estoy haciendo el enorme esfuerzo de no convertir este fic en un PridexWin, porque no quisiera poner ninguna pareja, mas que una que tengo planeada para capis mas adelante.

**kayter**.- O.O! Cielos, aquí esta la continuación soy muy joven para morir ;o; XDD pero si me vas a matar mejor úsame como sacrificio, jejeje así al menos regresara el alma de Ling, en cambio si me cortas el cuello Ling no regresara XDDD espero te aya gustado este capi (huye de una posible muerte)

Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima actualización, Reviews please ToT (huye antes de que le lancen ladrillos)


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews ToT me hacen muy feliz, bueno esta ves si me tarde un poquito en actualizar XDD es que mi imaginación se fue de Vacaciones, además cada cosa que escribía no me gustaba, escribí este capitulo como 3 o 4 veces y este fue el mas decente XDD espero que les guste, dedicado a Ekhary.

**Disclaimers**.- Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son de Hiromu Arakawa; el juego de Blue Bird's Illusion le pertenece a Neoland OceanX

**SINS**

**Chapter 4**

**AUTORA POV'S**

- pero que dices? Tu casa esta justo ahí- dijo la anciana Pinako asimilando a la persona que tenia enfrente – pasa, hace frió afuera-

- Pinako, que ah pasado?- pregunto Hoheinheim, Pinako solo saco su pipa y comenzó a darle detalles de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, tales como la muerte de Trisha, cuando Ed y Al intentaron una transmutación humana y como Ed se convirtió en Alquimista Nacional.

- ya veo, han pasado muchas cosas- dijo Hoheinheim con la mirada triste, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ya que su esposa había muerto y sus hijos habían sufrido tanto.

- seguro que Al se alegrara de verte- dijo Pinako mientras volvía a su Pipa.

- je, si y lo mas probable es que Edward me quiera golpear- dijo Hoheinheim al recordar como era el carácter de Ed cuando era un niño de 1 año se solía enfadar mucho cuando le querían obligar a tomar leche, Pinako solo dio un suspiro, no le contó a Hoheinheim sobre la muerte de Ed.

- seguramente eso es lo que Ed habría hecho-

- habría hecho? Que quieres decir Pinako-

- lamentablemente Ed…-

- Abuela estas despierta?- dijo Winry entrando a la cocina donde habían estado hablando Pinako y Hoheinheim.

- Tía Pinako deberías de dormir, no es muy bueno que estés despierta a estas horas- dijo Al frotándose un ojo lo cual indicaba que se acababa de despertar o mejor dicho lo habían despertado.

FLASH BACK

- Al….Al….Al despierta..- decía Winry mientras movía un poco a Al para que despertara.

- mmh que pasa Winry- decía un Al mas dormido que despierto.

- es que, escuche ruidos en la cocina-

- seguramente es Den o la tía Pinako- dijo envolviéndose en las sabanas.

- Al por favor, vamos a ver, o no podré conciliar el sueño-

- aah, esta bien- dijo Al mientras un bostezo salía de su boca

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- quizás, pero debía de atender a las visitas- dijo Pinako al ver a Hoheinheim.

Al se quedo viendo al recién llegado, pasaron unos segundos, hasta que recordó las fotografías, ese hombre salía en una con su madre cargando a su hermano y a el mismo cuando eran bebes, eso quería decir que el era…

- Al as crecido mucho- Hoheinheim le sonrió a Al.

- papa?- fue lo único que atino a decir Al.

**HOHEINHEIM POV'S**

Le sonreí a Alphonse, había crecido tanto, se parecía tanto a su madre.

- papa de verdad eres tu?- me pregunto Alphonse sin creer que en verdad era yo el que estaba frente a el, después de todo, me fui cuando Alphonse apenas era un bebe, pero a pesar de tantos años fui capas de reconocerlo, después de todo es mi hijo.

- si, soy yo Alphonse, mira que has crecido bastante- dije aun sonriendo – oh? Y tu hermano? –pregunte al notar que no estaba Edward, pero pronto vi como Alphonse mostraba una mirada muy triste, y no solo el, también Pinako y la otra niña, la cual según los relatos de Pinako era Winry la hija de Sarah, se le parecía mucho.

- mi hermano…..murió hace ya casi 2 meses-… eso…eso no podía ser verdad, mire a Alphonse un rato esperando a que esto fuera una mala broma, pero vi en sus ojos y en los demás que me decía la verdad, sentí como si mi mundo se derrumbara, había perdido tanto? Perdí a Trisha, y ahora había perdido a mi hijo… y ni siquiera había podido estar con ellos, 2 personas tan importantes para mi ya no estaban, acaso regrese a casa en vano? Regrese para descubrir que ya no tenia familia? No, aun tenía a Alphonse, pero…

- como…como murió?- la verdad ya no quería seguir hablando del tema, pero sentí la necesidad de saber como había muerto mi hijo. Hubo un incomodo silencio, que se fue prolongando.

- es tarde, Al, Winry vayan a descansar que mañana Irán a Central- dijo Pinako rompiendo el hielo, tal vez no era el mejor momento para preguntar.

Vi como Alphonse asentía con la cabeza mientras se iba seguido de Winry, mire un momento a Pinako.

- recuerdas que te comente de la transmutación humana que hicieron Ed y Al? Pues Ed quería recuperar el cuerpo de Al y finalmente lo logro, pero a cambio de su vida, no hablamos de la muerte de Ed porque Al se siente de algún modo culpable- dijo Pinako con la mirada triste, así que era eso lo que había pasado, no sabia que decir, después de todo que puede decir un padre que a perdido a su hijo? Pronto fije mi vista en unas fotografías, me acerque a ellas y vi a mis hijos cuando eran niños, y vi a Edward con su automail, a pesar de no haberlo visto en años sabia perfectamente que era el, Sarah siempre decía que Alphonse era muy parecido a Trisha mientras que Edward se parecía mas a mi.

- vamos, es muy tarde, como llegaste de improviso no hay un cuarto disponible, así que dormirás en el sillón- Pinako apago su pipa y salio de la cocina, mientras me encamine a la sala donde me senté en el sillón fijando mi vista en la ventana, así pasaron varias horas, no pude conciliar el sueño, así que salí un momento, no tenia prisa, solo caminaba con tranquilidad hasta llegar a un pequeño cementerio, ahí pude ver la tumba de los Rockbell, y después vi la tumba de Trisha.

- discúlpame, te hice esperar mucho, sabes que te amo y siempre te amare, prometo venir a verte mas seguido- pronto trasmute un ramo de flores y las puse sobre su tumba, a Trisha siempre le gustaba que le diera flores. Después vi la tumba de Edward, me quede un momento sin saber que decir….

- ah pasado mucho tiempo, lo siento, se que no soy un buen padre, si hubiera estado aquí nada de esto habría pasado, Edward podrás algún día perdonarme? Eres mi hijo, jamás olvidare la alegría cuando te vi nacer, me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, fuiste un buen hermano mayor hasta el final…..

FLASH BACK

-discúlpame Trisha- dije en un susurro mientras besaba su frente, ella dormía placidamente, pronto sin hacer ruido cerré la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la salida…

- papa…- me gire para ver a Edward con sus ojos entre abiertos, cargaba un peluche que le había hecho con la alquimia, era muy pequeño y casi no hablaba, pero podía decir algunas palabras.

-Edward, papa se tiene que ir por un tiempo, pero tu serás el hombre de la casa de acuerdo? Tienes que cuidar de Mama y de tu hermanito Alphonse- Edward solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras yo le sonreía, lo subí en mis brazos y lo lleve hasta su habitación, y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…. Cumpliste lo que te encargue, cuidaste de Trisha y de Alphonse, pero quizás fue demasiada carga para un niño, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y espero que un día puedas perdonarme- Salí del cementerio y me dirigí a casa de Pinako, ah esta hora ya se debían de estar levantando todos, ya que Pinako había dicho que Winry y Alphonse viajarían a Central.

**ALPHONSE POV'S**

Ya había amanecido, la verdad no había dormido mucho, me sentí feliz al ver a mi padre, aun tenia familia, pero el hecho de recordar a mi hermano me había puesto triste de nuevo, pero no me podía dar por vencido, tenia que encontrar la manera de crear la piedra filosofal, se que cualquier cosa que tramen los homúnculos no será nada bueno, por eso no pienso darles la piedra, además aun no estaba seguro de poder crearla, y por supuesto que no iba a usar vidas humanas para su creación, quizás haya otro método, eso es lo que debo de averiguar; solo aliste algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta, me recogí el cabello y me puse la gabardina roja que mi hermano siempre solía usar, Salí del cuarto y al bajar las escaleras vi a Winry con mas de 5 maletas.

- Winry, no vamos de vacaciones- deje escapar una pequeña risita al ver todo el equipaje de Winry.

- eh? Bueno tengo el presentimiento de que nos quedaremos por aya un tiempo, además yo solo llevare 4 maletas, la otra es la que llevara tu padre- mi padre?

- yo también iré a Central- dijo mi Papa apareciendo detrás de Winry.

- eh? Pero porque?-

- el hogar es donde esta tu familia y las personas que te quieren, así que por eso iré también- dijo mi padre sonriendo con tranquilidad, bueno supongo que estaba bien.

Nos despedimos de la tía Pinako y nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes, todo el viaje estuve pensando en lo que había dicho el Coronel, acerca de que ya varias personas habían visto a mi hermano, eso no me dejaba tranquilo.

- te pasa algo Al?- pregunto Winry con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

- ah no, no te preocupes no es nada- dije fingiendo tranquilidad y mostrándole una sonrisa.

**PRIDE POV'S**

Tenia la mirada fijada en nada, y aun no tenia la respuesta de porque me sentía tan extraño, ayer había visto a aquel hombre llamado Father.

- estas muy pensativo- dijo Lust quien tenia tiempo observándome.

- Lust, nosotros los homúnculos somos creados a partir de una transmutación humana, eso quiere decir que una ves fuimos humanos no es asi?- dije volteando a ver a Lust quien solo cerro sus ojos.

- así es, un alquimista es quien hace la transmutación humana y de ahí se forman los homúnculos.

- y recuerda algo de cuando era humana?-

- tengo algunos recuerdos en mi mente, pero no soy la misma humana, tengo algunos recuerdos pero nosotros los homúnculos no tenemos ni alma ni sentimientos, porque preguntas?-

- creo que cuando era humano vivía en Central y conocía a varias personas de ahí, porque recuerdo algunas cosas, me pregunto, quien era antes…-

- no tiene caso pensar en eso, ya no eres aquel humano que fuiste en el pasado, ahora eres un homúnculo, no lo olvides- dijo Lust mientras se iba alejando, ella tenia razón, por lo que decidí no darle tanta importancia a aquellos fragmentos de recuerdos y cerré mis ojos un momento…

_- Edward…puedes hacerme un ramo de flores?_..._Él siempre las hacia…para mi…-_

_- hermano…tengo hambre…hace frió…vamos a casa…-_

_- desde que ustedes no lloran, lloro yo en vuestro hogar…-_

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, creo que me quede dormido, quienes eran esas personas… porque me decían aquellas palabras?

- crees que vaya a hacer la piedra?- reconocí esa voz, era Envy, vaya, así que ya había vuelto…

- no lose, eso espero- dijo Lust quien se percato de que yo los observaba- oh por fin despertaste.

- Oi, O-chibisan te dije que si alguien te veía debías de matarlo- mire a Envy quien estaba molesto, es verdad le había desobedecido.

- ya no lo regañes Envy, teníamos que salir de ahí y si se hubiera quedado mas tiempo en el cuartel hubiera llamado mas la atención- me sorprendí de las palabras de Lust, en realidad hubiera podido matar a los 2 humanos pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho.

- bah si, esta bien, andando!- ordeno Envy.

- Gracias…- le dije a Lust en un susurro, después de todo gracias a ella Envy no me había regañado tanto.

- no hay de que- contesto ella también en un susurro y después me sonrió.

- Ey! Dejen de platicar y caminen!- grito Envy.

**ALPHONSE POV'S**

Finalmente estábamos llegando a Central, apenas se detuvo el tren baje dispuesto a ir al Cuartel.

- Al, vamos al cuartel?- me pregunto Winry.

- si, pero si no quieres ir no importa..-

- no te preocupes, iré, te dije que quería ver a Riza-san- respondió Winry feliz, ella y la teniente Hawkeye se llevaban de maravilla, parecían las mejores amigas.

- pensé que no formabas parte de los militares Alphonse, bueno eso me contó Pinako- mire a mi Padre, exacto, no formaba parte de los militares, pero debía hacer algo importante…

- jeje, no, lo que pasa es que vine a ver a todos, no los eh visto desde hace casi 2 meses, cuando…. Bueno cuando mi hermano, murió-

Seguimos caminando hasta que logramos ver el Cuartel, las secretarias no me querían dejar pasar, y no las culpo después de todo ellas me conocían cuando era una armadura.

- no se preocupen, el es Alphonse Elric- reconocí esa voz, era la teniente Hawkeye, las secretarias se disculparon y Winry fue hacia la teniente.

- Riza-san! Hola!- saludo Winry muy feliz.

- Hola Winry, Alphonse-kun- saludo amablemente la teniente, mientras se quedo viendo a mi padre.

-eh, el es mi Padre-

- Hoheinheim Elric- dijo mi Padre, la teniente hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Alphonse-kun, el Coronel te espera en su oficina, señor Elric, Winry pueden esperar en la sala del cuartel-

**WINRY POV'S**

Al se dirigió a la oficina del Coronel, y antes de que Riza-san se fuera le jale la manga del uniforme.

- Riza-san como vas?- ella sabia de que le hablaba y pronto volteo a ver a Al.

- no se preocupe Teniente, conozco el camino- dijo Al sonriendo, el sabia que me llevaba muy bien con Riza-san y que me encanta hablar con ella.

- pues la verdad vamos muy bien- dijo Riza-san con una sonrisa muy amplia, Riza-san es mi mejor amiga, pero a veces la envidiaba tanto, hace un mes que el Coronel Roy Mustang le había declarado su amor, ella por supuesto estaba muy feliz, su relación estaba muy bien, ella me fue contando todo, desde que fue a mi casa hasta llamaba para contarme las novedades, ella era feliz… ella tenia a su lado a la persona que amaba… esa persona le correspondía, mientras que yo…yo no tenia a la persona que amaba, no sabia si esa persona me correspondía y jamás lo sabría, siempre lo espere, pero ya no esta mas aquí, nunca pude decirle lo que sentía… y jamás podré…

- Winry? Te pasa algo? Te noto triste- mire a Riza-san quien parecía preocupada, solo negué con la cabeza.

- estoy bien, no te preocupes-

- de nuevo piensas en Él? - asentí levemente sin levantar mi mirada- animo Winry, tienes que superarlo y ser feliz, enseguida vuelvo, debo ir con el Coronel- Riza-san me dio una calida sonrisa y se fue, superarlo? Ser feliz? si era fácil decirlo…

- as perdido a alguien importante?- me gire para ver al padre de Ed y Al, como lo sabia?

- …. Como supo?- pregunte levantando mi vista.

- tu mirada lo dice todo, eh visto muchas veces esa mirada-

- enserio? En quien?-

- en mi mismo, tengo esa misma mirada al recordar a mi esposa y a mi hijo, no es fácil olvidar momentos tristes…- tome asiento junto al señor Elric, no, no era fácil.

- entonces, usted sabe que no es fácil superarlo y ser feliz, no se puede olvidar a esa persona importante- jamás lograría ser feliz, no si el no estaba.

- no se puede olvidar a una persona importante, pero se puede ser feliz… porque nada se gana estando triste, ay que ser fuertes por las personas a las que queremos- no, yo no puedo ser feliz, no puedo…deje caer varias lagrimas – ríe cuando te sientas feliz, diviértete cuando quieras hacerlo, enfádate cuando sea el momento, llora si estas triste, pero seguramente después de tantas lagrimas, podrás volver a sonreír- mire al papa de Ed y Al, podría volver a sonreír? En mi mente pude ver a la persona que tanto amaba, quizás podría intentar ser feliz, por el… _por Edward._

**ROY POV'S**

Escuche como llamaban a la puerta.

- adelante- ya sabia quien era, Alphonse Elric- toma asiento, como te dije por teléfono, la persona que irrumpió en el cuartel fue Edward Elric, por el momento no contamos con pruebas concretas mas que mi palabra, la de Havoc y la de Sciezska-

- es por eso que vine, quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos, que ah sido a mi hermano a quien han visto-

- puede que esto tome tiempo, podrás quedarte en los dormitorios de los Alquimistas Nacionales, además…te traje esto- saque de un cajón varios papeles, en ellos se encontraban los apuntes de Sciezska y varias anotaciones de FullMetal sobre Tim Marco- no se para que quieres esto, pero sea lo que sea, espero que sepas manejar la situación- dije entregándole los papeles.

- no se preocupe, pienso llegar al fondo de lo que esta pasando, pero no quiero que confunda esto, lo hago por el recuerdo de mi hermano, no por formar parte de los militares-

- descuida, lose perfectamente- volví a escuchar que llamaban a la puerta- adelante- era Riza, y para mi desgracia tenia en sus manos varias carpetas, seguramente me tendrá trabajando hasta tarde. – oh, vamos Riza, ya es tarde, firmare esos papeles mañana- dije con mi mejor sonrisa, esperaba convencer a Riza….Error, empeore las cosas ya que Riza saco su mágnum apuntándome a la cabeza.

- señor, estos documentos deben ser revisados hoy mismo, y mientras estemos en el cuartel le pido que me hable como Teniente- si bien Riza tenia razón, tenia que llamarla así por formalidad en el trabajo, pose mis ojos en Alphonse quien sonreía al ver la escena.

- bueno yo me voy, suerte con los documentos Coronel, hasta pronto Teniente!- Riza solo le sonrió y Alphonse salio de la oficina, ah, al parecer no saldría pronto de esta oficina considerando la cantidad de documentos que Riza había traído.

**ENVY POV'S**

- Oh, casi lo olvido, Lust, Father quería hablar contigo- dije sin verla.

- bien, entonces me voy- dijo Lust tomando un camino distinto.

Deje escapar un suspiro, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, es que no había nada que hacer? Y matar a los humanos ya no era tan divertido.

- Pride, salgamos de aquí, estoy aburrido-

- vas a matar a algunos humanos?- vaya que el enano me conocía bien, pues no había nada mas interesante que hacer….momento! Claro!

- es aburrido, pero quiero que tu extermines a algún humano, eso si seria divertido de ver- además hasta donde sabia Pride no había matado a nadie, y lo mejor era que fuera aprendiendo bien como hacerlo.

- como digas- cielos! Era divertido darle ordenes a Pride, pero a veces quería que se quejara, así seria todavía mas divertido!

No quería, ni me molestaría pidiéndole permiso a Father de salir, además no creo que haya problema, aunque era molesto tener que andar cuidando de Pride, pero que iba a hacer, ay ya sabia como se sentía el O-chibisan cuando cuidaba a su hermano.

**ALPHONSE POV'S**

Salí de la oficina del Coronel, y me dirigí hacia Winry y mi Padre.

- vamos, me gustaría ver como sigue el Teniente Havoc- dije con algo de preocupación, el teniente Havoc siempre fue muy amable conmigo y con mi hermano, lo menos que podía hacer era ir a verle.

- Al, estas bien? Te veo preocupado- a veces me sorprendía la habilidad que tenia Winry para saber el estado de animo de los demás, se ve que me conocía muy bien.

- no es nada, enserio- ella se molesto, sabia que mentía, no me gustaba mentirle, pero no quería verla preocupada.

- no es bueno retener los sentimientos- mire a mi Padre quien veía las nubes con una expresión llena de tranquilidad.

Caminamos en silencio un rato, mi mente tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

- WAAA! Que bonito!- dijo Winry al ver un automail en la repisa de una tienda, recordé aquella ves que estaba igual y mi hermano tuvo que gastarse casi todo su dinero en comprarle lo que ella le pedía, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar el suceso.

**AUTORA POV'S**

Al y Hoheinheim miraban divertidos a Winry quien se emocionaba como una niña, la mecánica siempre le había apasionado desde pequeña, y el solo ver tantas herramientas y demás la hacia saltar de felicidad, Al suspiro y saco su cartera, no tenia tanto dinero como tenia su hermano pero trataría de comprarle algo a Winry.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, se encontraba Envy matando a un humano inocente que tropezó con el.

- que frágiles- dijo Pride al ver la sangre de aquel humano, una mujer los había visto y dio un grito aterrada.

Alphonse escucho el grito de la mujer y salio corriendo, dejando atrás a Hoheinheim y a Winry, cuando llego vio a la mujer que gritaba y se encontró nuevamente con Envy, quien en sus manos yacía el cuerpo inerte de un hombre.

- Envy…- dijo Al apretando sus puños furioso, es que ese homúnculo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera hacer sufrir a los demás?

- vaya, vaya, el hermanito menor- dijo Envy con sorna tirando al humano como si se tratase de un muñeco.

Pride tenia su mirada fija en Al, lo conocía, pero de donde? Fue cuando Alphonse trasmuto una lanza y fue directo a atacar a Envy, pero antes de que este se pudiera defender Pride hizo pedazos la lanza con su hoz.

Al se quedo mirando a Pride atónito, sintió como si su voz se quebrase, tenia ganas de gritar pero no podía hacerlo, era el…. De veras era el…. Sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala broma, abrió mucho sus ojos sentía ganas de abrazar a su hermano, pero fue cuando vio sus ojos, algo era diferente, sus ojos ya no mostraban esa felicidad, confianza y brillo de antes, ahora tenia la mirada, apagada, entonces asimilo la escena, su hermano había muerto, pero en ese instante lo tenia frente a el.

- …..Hermano…..- ya no aguanto mas y sintió varias lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

- ….quien….quien eres?...- dijo Pride con la mirada fija en Al, sentía que lo conocía, quería saber quien era, pero había tratado de herir a su hermano, sabia que Envy se podía defender muy bien, pero algo dentro de el le decía que los hermanos debían cuidarse mutuamente, por lo que elevo su Hoz hasta casi cortar el cuello de Al quien seguía llorando en silencio, su hermano…no lo reconocía…

----------------------------------------------------

Waaaaa ya! Me quedo un poquito largo el capi o.o estoy cansada, además mi mama dice que apague el PC aparte de que mi imaginación no quiere regresar, espero les guste, ah por cierto, NO planeo hacer un EdxWin o mas bien un PridexWin me gusta la pareja, pero desde el momento en el que dije que no seria yaoi decidí no darle pareja a Pride, Winry si siente algo por Ed, pero eso es todo, no lo confundan XDDD ah puse a Lust muy buena, es que me cae muy bien, como pueden ver ay Royai, Ok no me pude resistir, me gusta esa pareja XDDD

Por ahí me entere de que no se deben contestar los reviews en el fic, si no por una opción rara llamada Reply, bueno ya les conteste a varios por medio de esa opción, pero solo a los que están inscritos en FFN, a los que no les contestare aquí, pero de preferencia inscríbanse xDDD

**darky-kun**.- xDD tranquila que como ya dije esto no es un EdxWin, a Winry le gusta Ed eso es todo, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Yoko-chan /Edo/**.- yay ya cuento con mi defensora personal XDD si, a mí también me gusta que Envy le diga a Edo O-chibisan, como que es bien tierno, sii es que ya me canse que Winry siempre este esperando, espero te guste este capi.

**Belial**.- hola, espero te haya servido de mucho el mail que te mande, me alegra que leas mi fic, si yo también adoro a Envy, es de esos chicos malos que te vuelven loca XDDD

**May Elric**.- que bueno que te guste mi fic, espero también te haya gustado este capi, si lose los Game Over trauman, yo aun no logro pasar ningún final ToT

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer, (huye antes de que le tiren tomates)


End file.
